Storys of Love
by pokmon455
Summary: I group of one shots that me and my community will make. No Gay or lesbian. And if you haven't already caught on yet, lemon.
1. Rules

Hello everyone to Storys of Love.

At first I was wondering what it would be like if I made a story for one-shots, but now that I think about it, you guys can help to.

You can PM me your story, or even direct me to the story you published, and note that I will also be adding my own storys, so here's the rules.

1. Don't spam entry.

2. story can only be 1 to 3 chapters.

3. No gay or lesbain, this site has enough as it is.

4. Must require at least one pokemon as one of the partners.

5. Tell me if you want your name shone.

6. I may send you a revised version, and you could choose either.

7. No Kalos pokemon, I didn't buy the game because of the game breaking bug so I don't know anything about it. This rule may go away someday soon but for now it has to stay.

8. No rape. Seriously, how fucked up can people be.

9. I will even help you finish it, even if it is just an idea, I'll help you.

10. No putting a toaster into the microwave, and if you do, make a YouTube video of it.

If you don't follow every rule your entry will not be picked.

If you break rules 1, 3, or 8 you will be blocked and I will tell my readers who you are and what rules you broke.

So that's the rules. -pokmon455

Chapter 1. A Day That I Won't Forget. M trainer x F Serperior. Summery. I made this story to mark an event in my life. Pokmon455.

Ps. This is not Project TC.


	2. A Day I Won't Forget

Hello from Key West my friends, yes this is why I haven't uploaded in a while. But now the story. Exactly 2 years ago I legitimacy got my first pokemon to level 100 without rare candys or cheats. So I'm posting this to honor that day. That pokemon was a female Serperior. And without further to do, I present, I Day I Won't Forget.

He was freezing. Two days ago he started to hike up the mountain. All he brought was his Serperior to protect he could find was a cave to take shelter in."I'm g-gonna freeze to death before we get off this m-mountain." Nick said. As for Serperior, she had feelings for him. Ever since she was a Snivy. She loved Nick. And to be honest, the heat wasn't helping. But she wasn't going to use her tail, she still had her dignity. He laid down next to the first as she wrapped herself around him to keep him warm. "Thanks." he said and fell asleep. But she stayed awake. "If only I could tell him." she thought, and soon fell asleep. This was the fifth time she had the dream of him and her "doing it." She tried to discard the thought. She knew it was wrong. All she wanted was to get off the mountain and for the heat to end. She woke up to see him as pale as looked at him, she couldn't let him die. She tried adding fuel, giving him any off her body heat she had left, but nothing was working. "Serperior, it's too late." he said calmly. Her eyes were watering up. She couldn't believe this was happening. "I'm glad I'm with you." and she started to cry. "Serperior, there's no one else I rather be with right now, your a good friend." She knew that she couldn't do anything now. She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't take it if he died before she told him how she felt. But she only knew one way she could tell him. And she darted to kiss him. Something just felt amazing as their tongues danced. After they were done he said, "You feel that way about me?" She responded with a nod. After what seemed like an eternity Nick finally brought up the courage to say something. "Serperior, I, I want you to be my first. I love you. I know a trainer's first pokemon is supposed to be special, but not this special. I never put you first because you were my first pokemon, I did it because I was in love with you. I've always felt this about you." She felt amazing. He loved her. She didn't feel the heat. All she felt was love. With her mouth she awkwardly unbuttoned his pants she she slithered out of her long green cloak. As his member barely grazed her clit, something inside of her couldn't stop her from letting out a moan. She braced herself, and with one thrust she pushed it all in, completely smashing through her hymen. She screamed only to be cut off by Nick kissing her through the pain. After a while, she started to calm down. She slowly lifted herself up and moaned then smashed down on him. She started to to go faster and faster. She started to kiss him again and started to moan in to his mouth, which he returned. Soon enough he started to moan. "I can't go on much longer." he struggled to say. She realized that she was close too, so she stopped for a second, and went into overdrive. They both moaned loudly as there instincts told them to hold it in. And with one last slam she came, putting Nick over the top and came inside of her. As his semen filled her up, their mixed contents spilled onto his lap. She gave him one last kiss and fell next to him. They both fell asleep. Both of them felt like nothing could separate them now.

Author, pokmon455.


End file.
